User talk:KyleH
Thanks for the welcome, for the record I'll probably be editing around here for a while. I love editing Wikia's and helping out. :D ~~Takoto 00:04, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Awesome! Let me know if you need any help using the wiki. --KyleH (talk) 22:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Help! Hello, KyleH! I'm Honeyfur, an active contributor on The Lion King Wikia, and I was wondering if I could ask you a question? I think our administrator, Tree Climber, left, because he hasn't been on in awhile, nor responded to any messages, recently. I'm sorry to be a bother, but, this wiki is in need of some desperate help, and we need our administrator back. Thanks! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 15:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Hi Honeyfur! It looks like this wiki could use an active admin. If you would like to adopt this wiki and become an administrator, you can request to do so here. --KyleH (talk) 22:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Forget admin, were going to need a new bureaucrat! We only have 2 people with any power, 1 hasnt ever looked at this place since 08 and the other (tree climber), doesnt look like hes comeing back anytime soon. We need someone with a bit more power then "Admin".--User:Axx1000 4:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Page Problem The Page The Lion King: Six New Adventures needs a space between "King:" and "Six" and it cant be fixed with a normal move. --Axx1000 05:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that I have fixed the issue. Let me know if you need any more help. --KyleH (talk) 22:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::i hate to say it but now i cant even see the page it just redirects to itself. --Axx1000 23:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oops! Check again now. --KyleH (talk) 00:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, sorry to bust this in but... Can you give make me an Administrator? I come on this Wikia at least once every hour, and it's really annoying not being able to delete random spam topics/useless topics. I've been an admin on other Wikia's before so I know how to do things. It's just I don't think we have an Admin right now... I think Honeyfur is, but they're not on that often... And seeing as I can be on almost all the time... yeah. It's your call, but... yeah. xD ~~Takoto 06:54, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Heya! Actually, it isn't my call--the community decides who is an admin and who is not. Your best bet is to talk to Honeyfur; Honeyfur is the wiki's most active bureaucrat, and has the ability to promote someone to be an administrator. Looks like he or she already took care of that though. :) --KyleH (talk) 23:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Categories Hey, I was just wondering, is there any way to rename a category without completely deleting it? Thanks! --SweetheartHappy Valentine's Day! 21:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, renaming a category is kind of tricky--you have to change all of the pages in the category to the new category name, then copy the contents of the category page from one category to another. There really isn't an easy way to do it. :( --KyleH (talk) 00:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Templates We have a couple of missing templates. Do you know how we can upload them onto the wiki? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to add a new template, all you need to do is make it like any other page and insert the code you want. You can see the templates wiki for examples or basic template ideas. --Charitwo (talk) 18:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Have a look at the Template Wiki. If you find a template there that you want to have here, you can either copy its source and make it here, or export them from there and import them to here. Good luck! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 18:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC)